1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to model replicas of species of animals either used for amusement or educational aids.
2. Description of Prior Art
For students and admirers of prehistoric lizards, there are a multitude of scale model replicas to choose from in the marketplace. Yet, manufacturers tend to produce similar models of the same species year after year. Out of the hundreds of prehistoric animals recorded in the annals of science, perhaps thirty or forty species have been tooled for the general market. Most companies probably think it impractical to produce replicas of species which the non-scientific community may not be familiar with. Those specialty manufacturers, (usually affiliated with famous museums) which do choose to produce replicas of more exotic species, charge so much more for their products, that the average consumer will tend to forego purchasing them, and will opt for some inexpensive product which is usually of much lower quality. An entire set of quality museum replicas costs well over one-hundred dollars, while the mass-market "dinosaur set", will cost only ten or twenty dollars. The prehistoric animal enthusiast of modest economic means is at somewhat of a disadvantage, having to pay much more than necessary for variety and quality.
The Inter-Order/Inter-Family display models that this designer has developed will allow the prehistoric animal enthusiast to collect a variety of quality replicas at a significantly lower cost. Many exotic species of prehistoric lizards within an order, family, or species had similar body types. Characteristic evolutionary changes occurred in head shape, length of neck, tails, or limbs, or in patterns of body armor. The proposed Inter-Order/Inter-Family display models consist of core bodies with interchangeable heads, necks, tails, limbs, or body armor. Thus, depending on the particular model, the enthusiast may display for their knowledge and enjoyment, several different species within a given order or family, using a core body and its changeable parts. For roughly the same cost as one quality replica on the market now, one of my replicas might provide up to seven species options in one package.
The prototypes developed thus far make use of permanent magnets to fasten the various parts to the core body, although it would be just as easy to use many other means of fastening these elements, (e.g. ball and socket, specially shaped fittings, etc.) Being aware of prior art making use of magnetic fastening, or any other fastening means to provide for interchangeable parts, this designer has done all possible research within his means to determine the novelty of these means as applied to replicas which allow the display of actual biological species differences. This designer believes his product to be the first of its kind. Many inventors have made toys and models with interchangeable parts, but they do not seem to have applied interchangeability to educational models of real prehistoric (or contemporary) animal species to impart knowledge, as well as amusement.
Interchangeability of parts adds a dynamic element to models. In Japan, the Takara corporation made interchangeability of parts the defining characteristic of their toy lines (4,118,888). Making use of magnets and universal connection parts, one line of toys was interchangeable with the next and offered the consumer an amazing number of possible variations to build. As stimulating as this is for the imagination, it does not come close to the goal of my Inter-Order/family species display models, which is to use interchangeability of parts to display certain, scientific realities. Because the products of the Takara corporation depict fanciful, science fiction-type entities, there is no relation between our products whatsoever. The other references cited (5,378,784 and 4,846,689) have no relation in exact method or subject matter to my invention. Therefore comparison is not necessary.
I cite the following prior art as references: 5,378,184; 4,846,689; and 4,118,888.